INSANITY
by nyandyanyan
Summary: SEKUEL Ao to Yama/"Aomori ke Yamaguchi itu dari ujung ke ujung, lho. Kau tidak waras"/ Ini bukan masalah jarak atau apa. Aku sadar betul bahwa kewarasanku berada di ambang batas/"Aku gila karenamu"/SOUKOKU AU Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Yaoi because rate.


" _Tadaima_ , Chuuya".

" _Okaerinasai, Baka Kani_ ".

=== INSANITY ===

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life.

Rated : M for explicit content.

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : SEKUEL Ao to Yama/" _Aomori_ ke _Yamaguchi_ itu dari ujung ke ujung, lho. Kau tidak waras"/ Ini bukan masalah jarak atau apa. Aku sadar betul bahwa kewarasanku berada di ambang batas/"Aku gila karenamu"/SOUKOKU AUFiction./DazaixChuuya./Yaoi because rate.

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ Judul gak nyambung. OOC mungkin, pendek kayak Chuuya /digampar/ fluff kurang manis. Enaena kurang nganu LOL

review follow fav caci maki kritik saran ciuman tamparan dinantikan yaaaa

jaa~ happy reading :*

=== INSANITY ===

Jika kau tanya, bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin?

Ini bukan masalah jarak atau apa. Jika hal gila semacam ini membuatku merasa bahwa kewarasanku berada di ambang batas, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan sebab kondisiku sama gilanya dengan ucapanku sendiri.

" _Aomori_ ke _Yamaguchi_ itu dari ujung ke ujung, lho" suara itu terdengar datar. Tapi melodinya merasuk dan selalu berhasil membuat saraf lain dalam tubuhku bekerja. "Kau tidak waras" lanjutannya adalah kalimat yang membuat tawaku pecah.

"Aku gila karenamu".

"Ew, menggelikan" dia mencibir dibalik kemudi. Sementara tatapanku disertai senyuman, menatapi paras indahnya dari samping.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?".

"Aku? Kafe seperti biasa. Hanya saja agak ramai akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena musim panas sudah datang".

"Pegawaimu?".

"Baik. Atsushi banyak membantu, dia bahkan hanya libur sehari dalam satu minggu".

"Kau masih bernyanyi?".

"Kadang. Saat pelanggan sepi. Oh, sempat ada yang menawariku rekaman".

"Kau tolak?".

"Hm~" surai oranye itu bergerak mengikuti anggukan kepala. "Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian".

"Tapi kau selalu mencari perhatian dariku".

"Bo-Bodoh!" ronanya tampak samar dalam petang ruam. Aku terkikik. Dia membelok setirnya saat tampak jelas satu blok menuju rumah kecil di tengah deretan bangunan serupa.

"Haaahh, sampai juga" aku turun lebih dulu. Mengabaikan omelan soal urusan bagasi. Malah kudatangi pintu dan memencet belnya.

"Heh, Dazai brengsek! Percuma kau pencet bel nya sampai tetangga bangun! Cepat angkat ranselmu".

"Ara~ Chuuya. Aku kan ingin disambut" aku suka menggodanya. Menyenangkan melihat raut kesal itu juga bibir manisnya yang mengoceh panjang lebar. "Okay. Okay. Maaf" aku meringis saat melihat ekspresi kesalnya makin menjadi.

Selesai dengan ransel. Kami masuk bersama. Aku membanting bawaanku hingga suara debum memenuhi lorong depan. Suara klik dari pintu terkunci disusul dengan pekikan terkejut. Aku sudah mengurung tubuhnya diantara tubuhku sendiri dan pintu kayu bercat pastel itu. Menyerang bibir yang kurindukan, memberi salam manis dengan sedikit pagutan.

"-umhhh~" lenguhan itu sedikit kacau. Tangannya mendorong tubuhku menjauh dan nafas terengahnya diikuti tatapan tajam juga rona di wajah. "A-Apa sih?!".

"Aku merindukanmu".

"Tapi tidak begitu" dia seperti benar-benar marah. Langkahnya berpijak kasar dengan lantai _parkeet_ dan tubuhnya menabrak bahuku keras sampai aku mengaduh sakit. "Bodoh! Kepiting bodoh!" umpatannya justru kedengaran lucu.

Helaan nafasku keluar saat ranselku kuletakkan di sudut kamar. Hanya berisi pakaian juga laptop, kadang kukerjakan beberapa pekerjaan saat berkunjung kesini dengan maksud mengurangi beban jika aku kembali nanti. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk hanya karena libur 2-3 hari adalah hal merepotkan.

"Dazai" panggilan dari pintu kamar hanya berasal dari satu orang. Dia berwajah enggan, malas menatap langsung padaku. "Kau mau makan?" nadanya ragu-ragu. Dia kelihatan manis kalau begitu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar".

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk dengan gumaman singkat.

"Tapi kalau maksudmu 'lapar' dalam hal lain, akan kujawab iya. Lagipula 'makanan'ku sudah berada disini" aku berucap dengan nada polos. Wajahnya memerah perlahan, "Ukh" kudengar dia menggeram dan wajah merajuknya lucu sekali.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" lama dia menjawab. Kulihat tangannya menggenggam erat gagang pintu dan keresahan tampak dari gerak-geriknya. Ini masih bagian dari menggoda sebab pukulan juga umpatan yang kutunggu belum dia tunjukkan.

"Ba-Baiklah".

"Eh?" benar-benar tidak terduga.

===xxx===

Pemandangan apa yang menurutmu indah?

Lautan lepas dengan matahari terbenam? Atau pegunungan sejuk dengan matahari terbit? Bukan keduanya bagiku. Mentariku jauh lebih indah dengan seluruh kesederhanaan.

Warna senja yang berpencar disekitar wajah. Peluh yang menghiasi raut sendu. Bibir manis yang bersuara seindah alunan opera. Terbuka, tertutup. Menyerukan namaku, membuatnya terdengar seperti nama istimewa.

"Ahhh- D-Dazai~" ya, seperti itu. Suara yang kurekam dan tersimpan rapi dalam satu folder spesial bernama keindahan didalam otak. Konyol? Sangat. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir sama jika ini terjadi pada dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kekasihmu begitu indah hanya dengan ekspresi kepuasan juga raut seakan berkata, 'Aku ingin lebih'.

"Chuuya. Chuuya" saat kuserukan namanya, ada hentak kasar tercipta. Bersamaan dengan itu, akan ada desah yang tertahan. Dan cengkeraman kuat kudapat tepat pada suraiku akan berakhir dengan dia menariknya mendekat, membawaku dalam sebuah ciuman dan hentakanku melembut.

"Mau berakhir disini?" dia menggeleng, masih dengan nafas memburu nafsu. Mengguncang kedua sisi bahuku sambil berkata lemah namun penuh gairah luar biasa. "Ce-Cepatlah!" aku tahu betul jika dia tidak pernah sabar dalam hal ini.

Aku tersenyum sekilas dan memulai lanjutannya. Dia sudah mencapai puncak beberapa kali tadi, aku juga. Hanya saja jika belum berkata 'Berhenti' maka yang bisa kulakukan cuma mengikuti kemauannya. Dia ingin lebih, begitupun aku.

Aku membuatnya duduk dipangkuanku. Tatapanku menelisik, kemudian mulai menjelajahi satu persatu keindahan yang Tuhan berikan padaku ini. Tulang pipi, rahang yang mengeras tegas, dagu sensitif layaknya seekor kucing. Leher jenjang dengan begitu banyak tanda tercipta. Tulang selangka yang menonjol. Dada. Perut yang terbentuk. Kukecap satu persatu, merasakan tiap sensasi yang bakal kurindukan nantinya.

"D-Dazai-" dia kelihatan tidak nyaman, mungkin malu. Merah menjalar hingga telinganya yang kini tertutup senja dari surainya. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya, memberi isyarat aku akan mulai menjelajahinya lebih jauh, lebih dalam. Seakan mencari bagian terbaik dari harta yang sudah kudapatkan.

"Akh! Da- ahhh-" pekikan tertahan. Disusul kuku yang tertanam pada kedua sisi bahu juga wajah yang tampak menahan sakit. Perlahan. Milikku menerobos masuk ke dalam bagian intimnya. Membuat pekikan terjadi lagi saat sudah sepenuhnya berada didalam sana.

"Kau baik?" dia mengangguk singkat dengan wajah tertunduk. Saat mendongak, satu kristal masing-masing nyaris lolos dari ujung refleksi samudera di kedua irisnya. Dia menciumku kemudian, hangat yang menenangkan.

"Lanjutkan, Dazai" entah dia kerasukan atau apa sampai bicara sebegitu lembut dengan senyuman. Aku nyaris sangsi jika yang berada bersamaku saat ini adalah Nakahara Chuuya, kekasihku yang kasar.

"Kau Nakahara Chuuya kan?".

"Hah?! Apa sih? Jangan bodoh".

"Habisnya, biasanya kau lebih banyak mengumpatku daripada bersikap manis begini. Tunggu- kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?" wajah bersemunya diiringi gurat kesal didahi. Tangannya terangkat, memukul kepalaku keras sambil mengataiku banyak hal.

"Aduh!".

"Dasar kepiting bodoh! Harusnya kau senang saat kekasihmu manis begini. Memang susah bicara dengan masokis".

"Bukan begitu maksudku".

"Terus apa?" aku tahu dia kesal. Akan buruk jika dia kehilangan _mood_ saat posisi kami sudah saling nyaman begini -dia bisa saja langsung pergi dan aku akan terpuruk karena menyelesaikan hasratku sendirian- jadi otakku berputar mencari jawaban. Apa ya?

"Bukannya tidak suka. Hanya agak asing. Yah, aku tidak masalah jika kekasihku yang manis ini bersikap manis juga. Toh bagaimanapun sikapmu aku selalu menyukainya" seperti sapuan kuas transparan, pipinya merah sekejap. Terlihat manis dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya. "Sudah puas?".

"Kau bicara omong kosong kan?" tatapannya meragukanku, membuatku tertawa pelan sambil menunjukkan telunjuk dan jari tengah bersamaan.

"Aku bersumpah".

"Jangan bawa-bawa sumpah, dasar bodoh".

"Jadi kau mau berhenti sekarang? Baiklah. Maafkan aku"

"Ti-Tidak. Ukh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" ganti dia yang terlihat gusar. Pelan, dia menyandarkan dahinya pada dahiku. Mendesahkan nafas lembut dengan iris terpejam. Membuatku sekali lagi merasa asing dan canggung. "Iya. Aku rindu" pengakuan itu membuat daguku turun, terbuka. Dan dia tertawa pelan melihat ekspresiku.

"Wajahmu bodoh".

"Sungguh. Kau bukan Nakahara Chuuya kan?".

"Berisik! Cepat selesaikan! Ini pukul 3 pagi dan aku belum tidur sejak tadi pagi".

"Baik, saya mengerti Nakahara- _sama_ " aku terkekeh, mulai menciumnya lagi dan kubiarkan dia bergerak sesuka hati diatas tubuhku. Tangannya kini terkalung memeluk leherku. Dalam ciuman yang semakin liar, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti ritmenya sendiri. Lututnya bertumpu pada ranjang, sementara tanganku memegangi pinggangnya untuk membantunya bergerak. Irama yang semakin menggila membuat kaki ranjang menjerit sementara suara erotisnya tertelan dalam pagutan tanpa henti.

Kami mungkin sudah benar-benar gila.

"Dazai!" teriakan itu terdengar saat kupukul titik nikmatnya. Gerakan naik turun dari tubuhnya semakin cepat, dia seakan kerasukan. "D-DISANA BODOH- LA- AKH! Lagi!" bagaimana bisa dia membentakku dengan wajah penuh desah nikmat begitu? Mau tak mau yang kulakukan adalah mencengkram pinggangnya kuat dan ikut bergerak melawan arahnya. Membuat jeritan terdengar lagi dan dia mencapai puncaknya lagi. Selang sedetik aku ikut keluar didalamnya, membuat perasaan hangat seakan membajiri kami berdua.

"Gi-Gila" dia ambruk dalam pelukan, tertawa seperti orang bodoh sambil mengeratkan pelukan. "Kau gila".

"Oh, sayang. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika kau lebih gila dariku?" dia bangkit, menatapku sebentar sebelum melepaskan diri dan berakhir dengan desahan singkat. Dia berbaring sekarang, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadinya tergeletak menyedihkan di ujung ranjang yang porak poranda karena kegiatan barusan.

"Yah, ada benarnya. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh pada orang gila sepertimu? Itu membuatku kelihatan lebih gila" matanya mengerling, menggoda. Kemudian lidahnya terjulur padaku, disusul tawa puas karena melihatku pura-pura kesal dengan ejekan barusan.

"Kau terlalu jujur hari ini. Aku jadi merindukan kekasih _tsundere_ ku" bantal kemudian terlempar padaku dan wajah marahnya membuatku tertawa. "Bercanda. Sering-seringlah jujur begini".

"Ditolak!".

"Ayolah".

"Berisik. Aku mau tidur" Saat kutengok jam, hampir menuju pukul setengah empat pagi. Aku tersenyum sekilas, ikut berbaring di sampingnya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Mau tidur?".

"Hmm~".

" _Oyasumi_ " sentuhan terakhir sebelum kami terlelap bersama adalah kecupan pada bahu polosnya. "Besok kita lakukan lagi ya?".

"Tidur. Sekarang. Dazai".

===xxx===

Wangi manis menyeruak. Juga bau kopi. Aku menguap, setengah sadar mulai bangun sambil meregangkan tangan. Ranjang kosong hanya berisi tubuhku juga bantal yang tersusun rapi. Aku belum berpakaian. Saat kucari kesana kemari, yang kutemukan hanya celana dalam dan celana panjangku yang terlipat rapi di atas meja.

"Sudah bangun?" suara itu dari dapur. Sosok bersurai oranye gelap itu membelakangi tubuhku. Sibuk dengan teflon dan adonan panekuk. Mesin pembuat kopi berdenting, Aku mengambil alih dengan mulai menuangnya pada dua cangkir yang sudah tersedia.

"Pakai bajumu. Jangan mentang-mentang musim panas kau telanjang dengan bebas lalu kena demam musim panas. Itu bodoh sekali".

"Chuuya, bagaimana bisa aku berpakaian sedangkan kau tidak menyiapkannya dan malah memakai kemejaku?" memang benar. Kemeja biru muda yang kupakai semalam kini terpasang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Dia terkikik sambil bergumam, "Maaf~".

Bertumpuk-tumpuk panekuk tertata diatas piring. Dengan tuangan sirup maple yang kelihatan manis, menggoda untuk dimakan. Aku hampir mengambil satu dengan tangan jika saja Chuuya tidak memukul tanganku dan mengomeliku untuk menggunakan garpu.

"Jangan jorok".

"Suapi aku".

"Manja" walau begitu tetap saja ada satu suap terarah padaku.

"Aku akan pulang besok".

"Sangat cepat".

"Makanya kuminta seks lagi malam ini".

BLETAK!

"BODOH!".

"Aw!" aku mengusap dahiku yang menjadi korban pukulan garpu. Wajah Chuuya bersemu, dia tampak mengalihkan pandangan dan kini fokus menyuap sepotong panekuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku akan kembali".

"Iya. Aku tahu. Jangan sok dramatis".

"Biasanya kau yang dramatis. Menarik-narik jaketku. Merajuk. Minta jangan pergi. Seperti bocah. Pfftt" aku menahan tawa, berwajah meledek. Dia menatapku kesal namun berakhir dengan ekspresi sedih seperti yang biasa terjadi. "Hei, aku bercanda" ucapanku diabaikan. Wajahnya kini menatap tak minat pada cangkir kopi yang beriak karena senggolan pelanku pada meja. Tanganku bergerak menggenggam tangannya yang kurus.

"Saat kuselesaikan pekerjaanku sekarang, aku janji akan pindah kemari" mengangkat lengannya, aku mengecupnya pelan dan memberi senyum meyakinkan.

"Janji harus ditepati atau kupotong kelingkingmu".

"Nakahara Chuuya menjadi _yandere_ itu mengerikan" aku mengusap rambutnya dengan tawa riang.

"Aku janji".

===END===

Tidak banyak yang melirik cerita utama fanfiksi ini.

Jadi saya hanya akan bilang dua kata buat kalian yang mampir di ff ini

"LAKNAT KAO" /dihajar/ XD

Dan lagi-lagi kutulis di kereta

Cuma separo sih, tapi bodo lah

Penting kelar

Thanks buat Cylva yang menemaniku denga setia /gak juga sih/

Thanks buat Satsuki dengan segala kebejadan nya LOL

Thanks buat yang baca ini maupun cerita awalnya

Kulihat viewnya nambah mulu kok walau review Cuma satu /gamaksud minta review, sungguh/

Jaa, ketemu lagi dah kapan-kapan

Maen maen aja ke pesbuk ai Nath Takatsuki atau twitter /aku jarang update twitter tapi selalu online/ nyandyanyan

Matta ne~~~

/N-D-12072017/


End file.
